Kejadian Sehari-hari
by Cindy Giovani
Summary: Berawal dari cerita Berakhir menjadi pengalaman.. Inilah yang dialami para tokoh Naruto saat-saat hidupnya XD, Cita-citanyanya sampai ke tugasnya.. Ooc is always! Yak mari kita baca saja and don't forget to review! XD Chapter III Has Update!
1. Sasuke become to singer!

Kejadian Sehari-hari Chapter I (Naruto Version) By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Humor,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyosss,Dll

Sumary : Semuanya akan kembali kepada kehidupan masing-masing. Beberapa orang mungkin akan mengalami keberuntungan terus-menerus tetapi kadang mereka tak akan lepas dari kesialan yang diterpa dalam kehidupan.. Tapi kali ini kita bukan membahas tentang itu, karena kita akan membahas kehidupan para ninja pada awalnya.. Ooc is always! Yak daripada kita banyak ching-chong lebih baik kita lihat ceritanya!

Yak kembali lagi dengan author terjenius bin keren ini,haha XD. Maaf ya ane hiatusnya lama bangetss gara-gara fokus UN SMP terutama fic lama dan fic baru yang hiatusnya lamaaaa banget (Hiperbola). Yak fic ini terinspirasi dari beberapa video buatan Fiory Party yang membuat saya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan peristiwa yang saya lihat di kehidupan selain itu saya malah kepikiran buat Rate M untuk beberapa pairing,hahaha XD, daripada kita berlama-lama yuk kita lihat ceritanya!

Rate : K mungkin

Warning : Dimohon bagi anda untuk tidak makan saat membaca fic ini terutama di warteg(?)

Senyuman anda akan membuat anda awet muda XD

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, but the story is mine

Tobirama : Kayaknya yang jadi korban Madara lagi deh (Menelan ludah)

Izuna : Gue sih fine-fine aja sama Cindy. Soalnya kakek buyut Cindy pernah bilang, "Berpanas-panasan di padang pasir dulu, bertemu cewek cantik kemudian" (Sambil nunjukin evil smile)

Tobirama dan Author Cindy : Gubrak -_-" (Bergubrak berjamaah)

Kejadian sehari-hari chapter I

Chapter I : Sasuke become to singer!

Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Dia berasal dari keturunan Uchiha terkenal itu.. Namun cita-citanya sangat membuat orang geleng-geleng dan beberapa orang pernah bilang Sasuke tidak punya bakat untuk menggapai cita-citanya itu.

Suatu pagi di kamar Sasuke

"Hyeaahhh.. I wanna be..Hyeaaahh.. I wanna be..!"teriak Sasuke nyanyi lagu Lenka - Everything At Once sampai merusak kaca-kaca tetangga dan kedengaran sampai Ame gakure

Di Ame Gakure

"Suara apaan tuh?! Perasaan aku ga salah pilih stasiun radio.. Kok suaranya jadi jelek begini?"tanya Kakuzu ngebanting radionya

Di Menara Pain

"Hei Shuradou,kau mendengar sesuatu?"tanya Pain Chikushidou

"Tidak.. Aku hanya melihat matahari senja"ucap Shuradou gaje

"Berisik matahari senja-matahari senja! Makan tuh matahari senja!"teriak Nagatou menjitak Pain Shuradou

Di Aula Markas

"Kau mendengar sesuatu hitam?"tanya Zetsu Putih

"Tenang itu hanyalah konser dari tetangga sebelah.. Ayo kita lanjutkan Kisame!"teriak Zetsu hitam menghidupkan lagu sambil ngikutin orang-orang disco

"Stuk-stuk-stuk,jeb ajeb-ajeb jeb ajeb"ucap Kisame mengarahkan lampu senter di atas kepala zetsu putih

"Insaf hitam insaf, ini bukan diskotik -_-" "ucap Zetsu Putih bergubrak ria akibat sang zetsu hitam misah dari badannya gara-gara menggila karena berdisco gaje

Di Balkon Markas

"Kau mendengar sesuatu Sasori?"tanya Itachi

"Tidak,yang jelas aku tidak akan kalah darimu"ucap Sasori mulai keringat dingin gara-gara kalah mulu

"Sepertinya terlambat, aku sudah check match"ucap Itachi tersenyum

"Aaaaarrg kalah mulu!"teriak Sasori pusing tujuh keliling akibat kalah muluh pas main catur melawan Itachi

Di halaman markas

"De-Deidara chan senpai"ucap Tobi takut

"Yaelah Tob, itukan suara konsernya Sasuke kok,un"ucap Deidara menghela nafas

"Lah kok Deidara chan Senpai tau?"tanya Tobi

"Tanyakan pada Sasuke yang bergoyang(?)"ucap Deidara ngasal

Di kamar Madara

"Yaelah pagi-pagi gini udah digangguin konser! Padahal di mimpi gue lagi jadi miliyarder tuh.. Rese tuh yang buat konser!"teriak Madara marah-marah kagak jelas

"Bangun kong udah siang begini kagak bangun-bangun!"teriak Konan

Di kamar Hidan

"Hiks..Hiks.."ucap Hidan Menangis

"Lu kenapa bro?"tanya Pain Tendou bingung

"Demi Jashin,Aku terharu bro gara-gara nyanyian ini"ucap Hidan terharu

"Ada-ada aja -_-",gubrak"ucap Pain Tendou Sweadroped dan langsung bergubrak ria

Ya ampun sepertinya Hidan perlu dibawa ke dokter saraf -_-"

Kembali ke Sasuke

"Everything at Once.. Ooooohh everything at once!"teriak Sasuke nyanyi

"Berisik oi!"teriak Kiba melemparkan Tauco ke jendela Kamar Sasuke saat melewati Kediaman sang Penyanyi dadakan tersebut

Semua orang melempari Bacang plus Tauco ke jendela Sasuke,tapi apakah reaksi dari Sasuke? Nah ayo kita lihat!

"Thank you,Thank you so much my fans"ucap Sasuke sok inggris sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke keluar jendela

"Kyaaa Sasuke!"teriak para Sasuke FG pingsan

Tiba-tiba datanglah Sakura dan Naruto ke balkon Kamar Sasuke

"Bro kata Tsunade baachan, jangan mecahin kaca se Konoha.. Nanti utang Tsunade baachan tambah banyak"ucap Naruto

"Iya Sasuke kun.. Kasian Tsunade sama, udah banyak utang ditambah pula"ucap Sakura

Sementara di Kantor Hokage

"Hatchu, Hatchu!"Tsunade bersin-bersin

"Tsunade sama lebih baik anda beli Param*x"ucap Kakashi promo

"Tidak terima kasih Kakashi, aku rasa sepertinya ada orang yang membicarakan aib umumku itu"ucap Tsunade

Ternyata Tsunade bisa tau apa yang digosipin orang.. Jadi bagi para reader hati-hati ya kalau bergosip tentang dia

Kembali ke plot

"Jadi gimana dong?"tanya Sasuke

"O yeah! Gimana kalau Sasuke kun ikut Audisi Konoha Idol?"tanya Sakura senang

"Wah ide kamu bagus juga tuh, secara aku kan pinter tuh mana jago nyanyi dan berbakat pantes tuh aku ikut audisi Konoha Idol!"seru Sasuke PD

"Bener juga tuh Ide Sakura chan"ucap Naruto senang

"Eh tapi kapan diadain audisi gituan?"tanya Sasuke

"Hmm, besok jam 11 pagi di Taman Konoha dan itu diadain setiap minggu"ucap Sakura

"Okay deh.. Aku bakal ikutan"ucap Sasuke semangat 45 dengan api yang membara-bara

"Untung gue bawa ikan hasil pancingan tadi"ucap Naruto senang

"Eh?"ucap Sakura Sweadroped dan bergeleng-geleng saat melihat Naruto membakar Ikan hasil pancingannya itu

Pada malam harinya Sasuke tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari esok. Hal itu hanya dikarenakan 1 alasan yaitu, ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal seperti idolanya Bob Seger dan Lenka. Selain itu dia juga ingin menunjukan kepada kakak kandungnya bahwa dia bisa menjadi penyanyi.

"Hello kakakku Itachi..

mari kita sambut ..

hari esok telah tibaaa...!"teriak Sasuke nyanyi Ello - Membuka semangat baru dengan ada perubahan sedikit kata

"Oi Berisik tau!"teriak sang tetangga sebelah yaitu Shisui ke balkon kamar Sasuke

"Maaf kak Shisui kalau ganggu tidur,hehe"ucap Sasuke nyengir

"Iye kagak apa-apa, tapi awas kamu buat rusuh lagi soalnya nyanyianmu itu bikin babe aku (Kagami U) sakit pinggang(?) "ucap Shisui mengeluarkan deathglarenya

"Iya deh Kak, ngomong-ngomong kakak masih hidup?"tanya Sasuke polos

"Kata siapa aku masih hidup? Orang udah mati kok"ucap Shisui jujur

"Eh kak Shisui? Hantu!"teriak Sasuke ketakutan langsung ke kolong ranjang

"Akhirnya ga ada konser lagi,alhamdulilah"ucap Shisui bicara ala Syeh-syeh di Arab dan balik lagi ke kuburannya

Malam yang gelap berganti menjadi Fajar yang terang... Sasuke pun bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti lomba menyanyi di Konoha Idol. Padahal kemarin malam dia habis dimarah-marahi oleh Alm. teman kakaknya yang kebetulan emang sering bergentayangan. Dengan wajah datar padahal dalam hatinya senang menggebu-gebu, Sasuke dengan senangnya bernyanyi "Yang Hujan Turun Lagi" saat ia sedang bersiap-siap.

"Yang Hujan... turuuuun laagi"Nyanyi Sasuke

Tiba-tiba Konoha bagian Utara dilanda hujan lebat disertai petir, tak lupa Ame gakure juga Oto Gakure ikut dilanda hujan

Di Konoha bagian Utara

"Yang,gimana nih tiba-tiba aja hujan?"tanya Asuma

"Iya yang, padahal tadi cuacanya cerah banget"ucap Kurena Sweadroped

Di Oto Gakure

"Hujan, kita beruntung para jones!"teriak Kabuto

"Iya bro!"teriak para anak buah Orochimaru yang jones

"Yah eike ga bisa lihat Sasuke kun dong"ucap Orochimaru sedih

"Arrgghh,jemuranku!"teriak Suigetsu dan Karin

Di Ame Gakure

"Rese nih! Padahal tadi itu cerah buat menjemur, eh ini malah hujan,un!"omel Deidara kesal

"Aku dapat firasat buruk"ucap Itachi

"Eh emang ada apa Itachi san?"tanya Deidara

"Deidara chan kan Juri Konoha Idol,buruan sana siap-siap soal jemuran itu urusan Zetsu"ucap Itachi tersenyum

"Hai,un"ucap Deidara

"Kok malah lempar ke gue sih?"tanya Zetsu

"Yaelah bro, Zetsu putih kan bisa beribu-ribu tuh clonenya makanya Itachi lempar urusan jemuran ke kamu"jawab Hidan

"Tumben pintar biasanya rada-rada"sindir Kakuzu sambil menghitung uang

"Sialan tuh Kaskus"batin Hidan ngambek

Kembali ke plot

"Wah suara aku makin tambah bagus aja ya"ucap Sasuke PD

Naruto dan Sakura mengetuk pintu masuk Rumah Sasuke. Lalu mereka pergi ke Taman Konoha.

Di Taman Konoha

"Selamat datang di Kontes Konoha Idol silakan segera daftarkan diri anda ke meja pendaftaran"ucap wanita itu yang rupanya merupakan panitia kontes

"A' Sasuke kun"ucap Sai dengan senyum seperti biasa

"Sai jadi kau juga ikut dalam kontes ini?"tanya Naruto

"Iya, kata kakak sama Danzou jiisan biar Anbu Root lebih kelihatan eksis daripada Anbu Squad"ucap Sai masih tetap dengan senyum palsunya

"Pantasan"batin Sakura

"Moal jauh"batin Naruto menggunakan

"Hey Sakura chan!"seru Ino memanggil sahabatnya

"Ino chan!"jawab Sakura terkejut

"Kamu ikut kontes?"tanya Ino

"Bukan aku yang ikut, tapi itu Sasuke kun"ucap Sakura menunjuk Sasuke

"Oo Semangat ya Sasuke kun"ucap Ino tersenyum

"Itu pasti!"seru Sasuke berapi-api

"Untung gue bawa ayam dari pasar sebelum ke rumah Sasuke"ucap Naruto senang membakar Ayam bakar

"Ayam,jangan itu ayamku"ucap Sasuke gaje dan tiba-tiba melindungi sang ayam yang mau dibakar tersebut

"Nani?"tanya Naruto Sweadroped

Nah Sekarang kita lihat peserta lain

"Lee kamu pasti bisa!"seru Guy

"Itu pasti sensei!"jawab Lee dengan senyum gigi ala pepsodentnya

"Silau man XD"ucap Konohamaru dan kedua temannya menggunakan kacamata hitam

"Haduuh -_-"ucap Neji dan Tenten facepalm

Kontes Konoha Idol pun dimulai. Jurinya terdiri dari Anko Mitarashi,Deidara,dan Jiraya. Anko teripilih menjadi juri karena selain dia termasuk panitia dalam Ujian Chuunin, dia juga merupakan seorang Shinobi pintar dalam bernyanyi. Sedangkan Deidara terpilih karena pas waktu di Iwa Gakure dia adalah Shinobi Idol plus banyak Fansnya. Beda lagi dengan Jiraya dia malah kepaksa jadi Juri gara-gara salah ngirim surat pendaftaran yang asalnya buat panitia lomba nulis cerpen malah jadi kontes beginian, ya setidaknya Jiraya dulu pernah pintar dengan pelajaran musik.

"Pertama kita panggilkan Juri-juri kita dalam Konoha Idol, Anko Mitarashi!"teriak Ebisu

Munculah Anko dengan senyuman mengerikannya

"Untung aku ga ikut Konoha Idol"batin Naruto menghela nafas saat melihat Anko

"Selanjutnya Kita panggilkan, Deidara!"teriak Ebisu

Kemudian Munculah Deidara

"Deidara chan!"teriak para cowok

"Deidara, look at me!"seru Sasuke makin sok Inggris

"Pantesan Itachi san punya firasat buruk,rupanya ini firasat buruknya"batin Deidara sweadroped karena Sasuke ikut Kontes Konoha Idol

"Terakhir kita panggilkan Sannin terhebat Konoha plus Penulis Icha-Icha Novel, Jiraya!"teriak Ebisu

Munculah Jiraya dengan wajah suram sehingga Penonton yang di depan merasa ikut suram, hal ini dikarenakan Jiraya kurang tidur plus galau akibat dirinya menjadi juri Konoha Idol dadakan. Sedangkan 2 juri yang lain membantin sendiri-sendiri. Nah ayo kita lihat apa yang mereka batinkan

"Yes,akhirnya aku dapat pekerjaan ini juga!"batin Inner Anko dengan semangat 45

"Tau gini aku ga akan jadi juri kalau Sasuke numpang konser di sini.. Ini juga disuruh sama Oonoki Jiisan sama Kurotsuchi,un"batin Deidara duduk dengan wajah suram

"Kenapa juga pakai acara salah kirim segala,rese tuh Ninja Pos!"batin Jiraya kesel

Lalu peserta pertama pun muncul dengan anjing peliharaannya yaitu Kiba

"Yoo Musik On!"teriak Kiba memberi aba-aba buat menghidupkan lagunya yaitu Rider Chips - People With No Name

"Atama no naka koe ga shiteru

Sore I jyouu ha out my of Control

Isyuun no mata mayoi ga jyamata Shite

Nandakke Bokura,Yume mita koto"nyanyi Kiba sambil jingkrak ala anak TK

"Kiba san ganbatte!"teriak Hinata

"Itu nyanyi apa kepedasan makan Gado-gado tadi?"tanya Shino melihat Kiba jingkrak

"People with no name namae no nai

kitsuta karada hitotsude

Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo"nyanyi Kiba dengan dance

Kiba pun dianggap lolos dan dilanjutkan oleh Paduan suara Oto Gakure(Sakon,Jirobou,Kidomaru,dan Tayuya) dengan nyanyian Black Eyed Peas - The Time dengan dinyatakan lolos juga. Sampai akhirnya giliran Sasuke

"Sasuke kun, Ganbatte ne!"teriak Sakura

"Bro jangan sampai ngerusak mecahin kaca yo!"teriak Naruto

"Iye-iye tenang aje bro!"seru Sasuke

"Nah selanjutnya kita panggilkan,Sasuke Uchiha!"teriak Ebisu

"Kyaaaaa Sasuke!"teriak Sasuke FG

"Thanks to my fans,my elder brother, and also thanks to my lovely... Deidara chan look at me!"teriak Sasuke melambaikan tangannya ke arah Deidara

"Emak help me!"batin inner Deidara

"Bisa kau mulai Sasuke?"tawar Jiraya

"Yes,sir"ucap Sasuke masih sok inggris

"Yak inilah lagu bagi pahlawan Indonesia!"seru Sasuke PD

"Wah ini sepertinya menarik"batin ketiga juri tersebut

Musik pun dimulai, Sasuke menyanyikan lagu Indonesia... Bukan-bukan tapi lagu ini lain dan ini berbeda dengan lagu yang juri pikirkan.

"Eh?"ucap Deidara mulai sweadroped gara-gara musik intro yang dinyanyikan Sasuke

"Wew"ucap Anko

"Nani?"tanya Jiraya Sweadroped

"Audience,let's sing with me!"seru Sasuke PD

"Yeah!"teriak penonton

Ternyata lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke adalah Ungu - Seperti Bintang (OST BSG)

"Sudah aku temukan..

Api nafas ini untuk siapa?

Telah aku dapatkan alasanku kekal di surga

Jiwa ku menentukan hati ini untuk bicara"nyanyi Sasuke merdu

"Bagus banget bro! Gue terharu!"teriak Naruto terharu

"Kyaaa Sasuke"teriak Sasuke FG

"Seperti bintang

takdirnya bersinar terang!"teriak Sasuke nyanyi

"Gubrak"ucap Deidara dan Jiraya bergubrak berjamaah

"Keren!"teriak Anko

"Tuhkan benar apa kata hatiku"gumam Itachi

"Gaara bilang ke Temari neesan,kalau aku ke mandi dulu karena sakit perut"ucap Kankurou langsung ke Toilet umum

"Iye-iye"ucap Gaara

Sesi selanjutnya adalah pengambilan sepuluh pemenang, nah ayo kita lihat..

"10 Pemenang minggu ini adalah.. Kiba,Sasuke,Lee,Menma,Yukimaru,Paduan Suara Oto Gakure,Sasori Akasuna,Sora,Hotaru,dan yang terakhir Sai!"teriak Ebisu

Tiba-tiba ada salah-satu panitia yang naik ke panggung dan membisikan suatu berita ke Ebisu yang sangat membuatnya tercengang.

"Yak terima kasih, Hayate"ucap Ebisu

"Penutupan kali ini akan menampilkan sebuah nyanyian dari seluruh pemenang minggu ini,kita panggilkan Konoha Idol Group!"teriak Ebisu

Munculah seluruh pemenang minggu ini dengan menggunakan baju ala orang timur tengah. Semua orang menjadi tertuju pada pakaian yang digunakan oleh mereka.

"Saya Sasori selaku perwakilan dari Suna Gakure bersama pemenang lainnya akan menyanyikan lagu musikalisasi puisi"ucap Sasori

"I have bad feeling about them,un"ucap Deidara mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin

"Yok,ready audience?!"seru Sasuke

"Yeah!"teriak Penonton

"3,2,1,music!"teriak Kiba

Musik pun dimulai mereka menyanyikan lagu tersebut tapi ingat lagu dari "Suna" itu bukan lagu biasa melainkan lagu untuk Qasidahan yaitu Salam mib Ba' para juri pingsan berjamaah kecuali Anko malah ikut rusuh.

Sebulan kemudian...

"Okay,we will release my new album and with a song called "Avanger" "ucap Sasuke sok inggris

"Juugo, eta budak ngomong naon sih?"tanya Suigetsu pakai bahasa sunda

"Aku idak tau yang pasti die nak buat album baru"ucap Juugo pakai bahasa kelahiran author

"Lalu,i have to say wew gitu?"tanya Karin sambil munculin muka sok coolnya

"Karin,kamu bisa menjadi my massager"ucap Sasuke

"Ha'i Sasuke kun"ucap Karin berubah drastis alias baik

"Abdi asa teu ngenah euy"ucap Suigetsu ilfil

Di kota Ame Gakure

"Deidara chan senpai lihat itu Sasuke!"teriak Tobi

"Mana?"tanya Itachi

"Iya mana Tob?"tanya Deidara

Terlihatlah Video clip Sasuke sambil menanyikan album versi terbarunya dengan adegan darah everywhere yang membuat Itachi sang kakak dan Deidara tercengang plus akhirnya pingsan berjamaah.

To be Continue

Guren : "Pantas,aku ga bisa tidur rupanya gara-gara Sasuke" (Dengan muka suram)

Sasuke : " Keren kan?" (PD On)

Izuna : "Yang ada bikin suasana kacau -_-" (Sweadroped)

Kakashi : "Cindy chapter selanjutnya bakal siapa yang muncul"

Author Cindy : "Karena Madara tidak insaf-insaf di manga maupun di Anime,mungkin chapter berikutnya bakal berjudul "Kultum ala Naruto" atau mungkin "Sasori Kundang" ya?" (Mikir-mikir)

Hashirama and Madara : "Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata maupun nama,sekian dan terima kasih. Jangan lupa like and review"


	2. Kultum ala Ustad Naruto?

Kejadian Sehari-hari Chapter II By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Humor,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,Dll

Disclaimer : Semuanya akan kembali kepada kehidupan masing-masing. Beberapa orang mungkin akan mengalami keberuntungan terus-menerus tetapi kadang mereka tak akan lepas dari kesialan yang diterpa dalam kehidupan.. Tapi kali ini kita bukan membahas tentang itu, karena kita akan membahas kehidupan para ninja pada awalnya.. Ooc is always! Yak daripada kita banyak ching-chong lebih baik kita lihat ceritanya!

Yak kembali lagi dengan author terjenius bin keren ini,haha XD. Maaf ya ane hiatusnya lama bangetss gara-gara fokus UN SMP terutama fic lama dan fic baru yang hiatusnya lamaaaa banget (Hiperbola). Soal fic sebelumnya, aku sempet kepikiran gimana seandainya Naruto jadi Ustad tapi sebetulnya dia menang beberapa persen dari kultumnya itu dan itu juga terinspirasi dari Meme comic juga video Fiory Party,okay daripada menunggu lama lebih baik kita lihat..

Rate : K mungkin

Warning : Dimohon bagi anda untuk tidak makan saat membaca fic ini terutama di warteg(?)

Senyuman anda akan membuat anda awet muda XD

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, but the story is mine

Madara : "Gue dapat firasat buruk soal chapter yang satu ini" (Merinding plus suram)

Author Cindy : "Weleh,di chapter menjelang akhir aja ente nusuk Sasuke sama Naruto yang merupakan mascot Anime Naruto masa di Chapter ini ente jadi penakut,ckckck" (Geleng-geleng)

Madara : "Itu beda lagi ceritanya"

Chapter II : Kultum ala Ustad Naruto?

Naruto Uzumaki, orang yang sedari dulu bercita-cita menjadi Hokage dan sangat menyayangi teman-temannya. Tapi kita tidak akan membahas tentang usaha-usaha untuk menggapai impiannya tapi rumor dari orang-orang yang membuat Author sangat tercengang yaitu Kultum dari Naruto untuk menginsafkan para anggota Akatsuki beserta tokoh antagonis lain.

Kita mesti telanjang dan benar-benar bersih..

Suci lahir dan di dalam batin..

Tengoklah ke dalam.. Sebelum bicara..

Singkirkan debu yang masih melekat..

Singkirkan debu yang masih melekat..

(Intronya keren amat #plak)

6 Tahun saat di Akademi, terlihat Naruto sedang melewati Danau Nakano dengan santainya. Di dekat Danau tersebut terlihatlah anak berambut hitam menangis di Jembatan papan tersebut.

"Sasuke!"teriak Naruto lari ke arah Sasuke

"Aniki,kenapa sih kabur padahal aku kan mau di interview sama Konoha Idol,hiks"tangis Sasuke

"Ada apa dengan dirimu Sasuke?"tanya Naruto bingung

"Kakakku kabur gara-gara aku mengupload video clipnya ke Youtube dan sedihnya lagi aku ga jadi diwawancara sama Konoha Idol"lirih Sasuke

"Kau jangan bersedih, suatu hari nanti kakakmu akan kembali ke Konoha.. Jika kau marah, sebaiknya kau melakukan sesuatu untuk mendinginkan kepalamu"ujar Naruto memberi nasihat

"O yeah, aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Arigatou Naruto!"seru Sasuke berterima kasih dan mendapatkan ide

"Eh? Ya sama-sama"ucap Naruto tersenyum

Berminggu-minggu kemudian...

"Suatu hari aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke,hehe"ucap Sakura tertawa genit sambil menggambar dirinya dan Sasuke

Kemudian Sakura berjalan mencari Sasuke setelah dia menggambar untuk Sasuke. Namun dihadang oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke kun, dimana kau?"tanya Sakura mencari-cari Sasuke

"Sakura,maukah kau bermain denganku?"tawar Naruto

"Diam kau,Naruto!"seru Sakura dengan mimik tidak suka dan pergi begitu saja dari Naruto

Sakura mengabaikan Naruto dan terus mencari Sasuke. Tapi akhirnya juga dia menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang dekat jembatan papan sungai,namun apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Ayo kita lihat.

"Sasuke kun.. Dimana kau?"tanya Sakura mencari Sasuke

"..."Sasuke hanya terdiam dan tidak berkata apa-apa

"Sasuke kun!"teriak Sakura senang

"Itachi!"teriak Sasuke langsung menceburkan dirinya ke Danau

"Sasuke kun!"teriak Sakura panik dan melepas hasil gambarannya

"Jangan khawatir Sakura,ini adalah caraku untuk mendinginkan kepala"ucap Sasuke nyengir

"Dia sudah melakukannya setiap hari semenjak kejadian itu,pemirsa"ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil menunjuk Sasuke tercebur

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Naruto berhasil lulus menjadi Ninja tingkat Genin. Itachi datang bersama Kisame .

"Nak,ikutlah bersama kami"ucap Itachi

"Wah persis dengan profile yang diberi ketua"ucap Kisame sambil menunjukan foto uploadtan sang leader Akatsuki

"Kalian siapa?"tanya Naruto kebingungan

"Kami merupakan agen rahasia(?) Akatsuki, kami diminta untuk meminta tanda tangan anda untuk ketua kami yang sangat ngefans dengan anda"ucap Itachi menggunakan bahasa formal dengan menyodorkan kertas dan pulpen

"Ini tanda tanganku"ucap Naruto menulis tanda tangannya

"Tunggu sebentar!"seru Sasuke marah yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana

"Sasuke?"tanya Itachi datar melihat adiknya

Mereka mengeluarkan senjatanya masing-masing,tapi mereka berdua bukannya bertarung tapi malah..

"Kau tidak lupa kan? Cepat bayar hutangmu sekarang! Aku lagi krisis duit buat beli kolor nih"ucap Sasuke nyerocos kepada kakaknya

"Baru aja Aniki minjem kemarin , Sasuke"ucap Itachi menghela nafas

"Cepatlah bayar, karena hutang itu harus dibayar jika ingin hidup tenang"ucap Naruto

"I-iye dah"ucap Itachi mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya

"Gu-gue terharu,bro!"seru Kisame terharu

"Gubrak"ucap Itachi dan Sasuke bergubrak berjamaah

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Sasuke melarikan diri dari Konoha. Alasannya sangat labil sekali saking labilnya author bingung apa yang harus author tulis #plak. Yuk kita lihat..

"Gamau pokoknya gamau!"teriak Sasuke gaje

"Ayolah Sasuke kun,ini demi kesehatanmu"ucap Sakura khawatir

"Iya Sasuke, kami melakukan ini demi kesehatanmu"ucap Naruto

"Ya jelas aku ga mau kalau suntikannya segede itu!"seru Sasuke nunjuk suntikan yang dipakai sang suster

"Tenang saja Sasuke kun,suntikan ini setara denganmu"ucap Suster dengan wajah sadis itu sambil memegang Suntikan super besar

"Gyaaaa,gue kagak mau!"teriak Sasuke kabur dengan menggunakan jutsu Chidorinya

"Sasuke kun!"teriak Naruto dan Sakura mengejar Sasuke

Sesampainya di Lembah Kematian, Naruto mulai bertarung melawan Sasuke.

"Udah aku bilang, aku ga mau disuntik.. Please deh"ucap Sasuke

"When you walk away.. You thought hear me say.."nyanyi Naruto

"Please oh Baby! Don't go"lanjut Sakura ikut bernyanyi bersama Naruto

"Simple and clean is the way that you're making me,feel tonight ,It's hard to let it go"nyanyi Naruto

"Kok ini malah jadi ajang karaokean gini yak"batin Sasuke sweadroped

Pada saat Perang Dunia Ninja ke 4, Naruto bersama teman-teman bertarung melawan Madara. Mereka kewalahan melawan Madara yang super duper kuat bin "greget" katanya itu.

"Huahahaha,Dunia ini akan menjadi miliku"tawa Madara sadis hingga membuat gempa bumi

"Gempa-gempa!"teriak Sai gaje

"Ingatlah wahai Madara Uchiha,aku tau kau melakukan semua ini karena kau dan Obito jomblo"cibir Sasuke membuka aib Madara sebenarnya

"Eh? Nani?"tanya Semua

"Rin... Deidara chan senpai"gumam Obito galau dikarenakan dibilang jomblo

"Dar, yang bener lu masih Jomblo? Apa gara-gara itu lu jadi Jones selama ini?"tanya Hashirama penasaran

"Ah elu Has, jangan percaya sama entu bocah pantat ayam.. Dia juga labil kali"cibir Madara

"Heh asal kong tau ye.. Gini-gini aku tuh laku dari mulai tampang sampai album laguku dan kakakku juga laku, sedangkan kong Madara pacar aja ga punya yang ada jomblo berabad-abad.."balas Sasuke

"Oh yeah?! Akan aku tunjukan bahwa bukan Jomblo or Jones"ucap Madara membuka topengnya (Ingat Madara mendapatkan aksesioris topeng di fic ini)

Ternyata eh ternyata Madara rupanya kembaran dari Eyang Subur yang selama ini dibicarakan oleh orang-orang. Semuanya pun sweadroped,sementara Sasuke yang rajin nyerocos kepada Madara menjadi ciut..

"Eh gile dah"ucap Naruto sweadroped

"Eh Mbah,gimana kabarnya sehat?"tanya Sasuke troll face,padahal dalam hatinya

"Sialan, kok posisinya jadi kebalik begini sih"batin Inner Sasuke sweadroped

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita berdamai saja... jodoh itu ada di tangan tuhan... Jadi bersabarlah menunggu"ucap Naruto

"Jomblo?"tanya Gaara

"Ga punya tujuan Hidup.."ucap Akatsuchi

"Bosan Hidup?"tanya Kakashi

"Pergilah ke Klinik Orochimaru.. Dengan tiga pengobatan sembuh!"ucap Kabuto entah datang darimana

Akhirnya Madara pun berdamai dengan Aliansi Ninja dengan catatan tidak menyebut dia Jones or Jomblo.

To be Continue

Madara : "Tuh kan bener apa kataku"(Masih ketakutan)

Sasuke : "Masih untung kong, kong Madara dipanggil Jomblo or Jones. Daripada dipanggil Maho dari kutipan orang lain lagi" (Menghela nafas)

Author Cindy : "Iya bener tuh apa kata Sasuke.. Daripada dipanggil Maho ya masih mendinglah dipanggil Jomblo" (Sweadroped)

Madara : "Tapi aku kan udah pernah jadi semenya Hashirama" (Giggle liat Fanart)

Izuna : "Sepertinya dia mulai lapar"

Shisui,Kagami,Obito : "Mulai lapar,Mulai lapar" (ngikutin iklan)

Orochimaru : "Sepertinya dia perlu ke Klinik Orochimaru!" (Mulai Promo)

Sasuke dan Author Cindy : "Insaf kong,insaf -_-" (Geleng-geleng)

Neji and Shikaku : "Mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dan like and Review yak"

Pesan Author : Mohon maaf apabila kependekan bin jadi gaje begini, soalnya Ide author udah kehabisan buat ngerjain tugas,hehe XD


	3. Sakura Playing Flappy Bird?

Kejadian Sehari-hari (Naruto Version) Chapter III By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Humor,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,Dll

Sumary : Semuanya akan kembali kepada kehidupan masing-masing. Beberapa orang mungkin akan mengalami keberuntungan terus-menerus tetapi kadang mereka tak akan lepas dari kesialan yang diterpa dalam kehidupan.. Tapi kali ini kita bukan membahas tentang itu, karena kita akan membahas kehidupan para ninja pada awalnya.. Ooc is always! Yak daripada kita banyak ching-chong lebih baik kita lihat ceritanya!

Yak kembali lagi dengan author terjenius bin keren ini,haha XD. Maaf ya ane hiatusnya lama bangetss gara-gara fokus UN SMP terutama fic lama dan fic baru yang hiatusnya lamaaaa banget (Hiperbola). Soal fic yang satu ini, aku sangat terinspirasi oleh game ternama bin game sangat greget jika dimainkan yaitu FLAPPY BIRD,hehe XD. Asli nih game uji kesabaran tingkat tinggi, maka daripada itu aku membuat fic khusus untuk Sakura,hahay XD daripada kita menunggu-nunggu mari kita lihat!

Rate : T mungkin

Warning : Dimohon bagi anda untuk tidak makan saat membaca fic ini terutama di warteg(?)

Senyuman anda akan membuat anda awet muda XD

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, but the story is mine

Flappy bird made in Dong Nguyen kalau seandainya nih game punya ane pasti bakal digampangin dapat scoresnya

Chojuro : "Ane kagak yakin seratus persen ada yang bakal nembus scores 100, soalnya

nembus scores segitu butuh kesabaran bin kagak boleh marah.. Nah ini pasti

rata-rata bakal naikin tensi darah tiap menitnya"

Tokuma : "Yaelah bro kan kata Cindy juga game tergreget berarti bisa naikin tensi darah

bisa juga ga"

Author Cindy : "Yang jelas nih game paling greget yang pernah ane main dah"

Chapter III : Sakura playing Flappy bird?

Gadis itu bernama Sakura Haruno, dia merupakan murid dari Tsunade saat ia mempelajari jutsu medis tapi disisi lain ia merupakan anggota tim 7 yang paling cuaaantik (Yaiyalah orang cuma dia yang cewe) bin pintar merupakan murid Kakashi hatake dengan wajah ditutupi masker hingga sampai sekarang author pun kagak tau wajah aslinya kakashi. #plak

Suatu hari di kedai Sushuya, semua ninja yang duduk disitu sedang ramai-ramainya memperbincangkan game terbaru. Sehingga mereka terbawa suasana saking ramainya.

"Eh eh kalian pada tau ga game terbaru yang dibuat Dong Nguyen dari Vietnam sana? Katanya seru loh!"seru Kiba

"Wah masa sih Ba? katanya semua orang di seluruh dunia susah banget tuh nembus skor satuan angka."ucap Lee

"Iya tuh, katanya 5 Daimyo kemarin ngerilis game itu di seluruh negara bagian termasuk Konoha"ucap Neji

"Kira-kira nama gamenya apa?"tanya Ino

"Namanya Flappy.. Flappy apalah aku malas nyebutin nama game merepotkan itu"ucap Shikamaru ga niat jawab

"Flappy bird"jawab Sasuke singkat

"Wah kok lu tau Sas?"tanya Naruto

"Orang Organisasi Niisan ngomongin soal game itu.. Katanya sih buat tes kejiwaan"ucap Sasuke agak suram ngomongin tentang "tes kejiwaan"

"A-aku jadi penasaran"ucap Hinata seperti biasanya tersipu malu bin moe XD

"Aku juga sama pasti tuh game buat tes tensi darah"ucap Sakura

"Wah yaudah kalau begitu kita download aja nanti tinggal dibluetooth tuh"usul Kiba

"Yaudah yuk kita download"ucap Naruto mengeluarkan Ipadnya

Naruto akhirnya mendownload game Flappy bird melalui gadget kerennya itu. Lalu mengirim game itu ke seluruh teman-temanya. Sehingga sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing mereka minta file game Flappy bird.

"Eh kalau udah pada coba gamenya, share on Facebook and Twitter yak!"seru Naruto promo

"Sekalian On Tumblr"kata Lee ngikut promo

"Iye-iye"ucap semua

Sakura pulang ke rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya dikarenakan dia sangat penasaran dengan game yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya bahkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang merupakan sahabatnya itu juga udah terupdate duluan, betapa suramnya Sakura karena ketinggalan berita.

"Aku jadi penasaran soal game terkenal yang dikatakan orang-orang ini,"kata Sakura membuka Samsung tabnya

"Sakura.. Cepat bantu ibu!"teriak Ibu Sakura dari lantai bawah

"Iya bu"jawab Sakura segera membantu Ibunya

Sakura pun membatalkan niatnya untuk bermain game Flappy bird. Sementara di tempat lain Sasuke sedang bermain Flappy dengan tenangnya.

"Kata orang-orang sih gamenya susah but not for me,you know? Hahaha"tawa Sasuke gaje saking PDnya membuat para warga di Iwa gakure dan Ame gakure mendengar sesuatu

Di Iwa gakure

"Kurotsuchi kau mendengar sesuatu?"tanya Oonoki

"Ga kek palingan suara game Flappy Bird yang baru aku mainin daritadi,yeaah akhirnya bisa nembus juga ke angka 125!"seru Kurotsuchi jingkrak-jingkrak karena dia udah seharian main game Flappy Bird

Di Ame Gakure

"Hei, Chikushidou kau melihat matahari senja?"tanya Pain Tendou dengan memakai emoticon herp

"Berisik ganggu orang main Flappy Bird aja, makan tuh matahari senja!"seru Pain Chikushidou menjitak Pain sambil main Flappy bird

Kembali ke Plot

"Scoresnya Niisan kan 356,otomatis aku bisa dong diatasnya secara aku tuh keren bin ajib dan bisa nunjukin ke Deidara chan,hahay yok get ready Sasuke!"seru Sasuke senyum-senyum gaje

Sasuke pun memulai gamenya melalui Ipad kedua kesayangannya. Ia dengan PDnya mengklik start untuk memulai game Flappy Bird tetapi dibalik Kepedeannya berubah menjadi suram.. Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Mari kita lihat..

"Baru aja mulai eh udah jatuh duluan.. Ini game emang beneran susah euy"ucap Sasuke dengan wajah sweadroped

"Yak sebagai Uchiha terkeren, ane kagak boleh menyerah. Hyaaat!"seru Sasuke mulai fokus pada gamenya

Sasuke pun melanjutkan gamenya namun pada akhirnya game Flappy Bird telah membuatnya tidak dapat menahan kesabarannya lagi.

"Ah rese nih game, Kirin!"teriak Sasuke marah dengan mengjutsu Kirin sehingga Ipadnya tersambar Kirin Sasuke

30 menit kemudian peristiwa tersebut diberitakan oleh salah satu pembawa acara berita di Statsiun Metro Xinwen Konoha.

Di Stasiun Metro Xinwen Konoha

(Pembukaan ala Metro Xinwen di TV)

"Kembali lagi dengan saya Anko Mitarashi, berita kali ini adalah telah terjadinya badai petir yang terletak di sisi Kota Konoha. Peristiwa ini tidak menimbulkan adanya korban dan kerugian mencapai 10000 ryo"ucap Anko

Peristiwa selanjutnya terjadi pada Haku. Ya seperti kita bilang Haku adalah orang yang penyabar dan cantik tapi kali ini dia berubah sangat drastis semenjak memainkan game Flappy Bird.

"Haku, bantuin aku ngebakar sate kita lagi banyak orderan,dayeuh"ucap Zabuza sedang membakar sate Maduranya

"Grrrh,bentar aku lagi fokus nih sama game Flappy Bird!"Seru Haku mengeluarkan deathglarenya sehingga Zabusa pun menjadi takut dengan Haku

"I-iya deh"jawab Zabuza menjadi takut dengan Haku

Di tempat lain seperti di Markas Organisasi elit Akatsuki. Beberapa anggota Akatsuki sedang memainkan Game ternama bin greget itu.

Di Aula markas

"Wahai Jashin yang Maha Esa, berikanlah aku ketabahan untuk menamatkan level ini Ya Jashin"doa Hidan sambil meritualkan HP Androidnya

"Senpai lihat Tobi, Tobi bisa bikin kue tart dari tanah liat Deidara chan Senpai !"seru Tobi membuat Deidara geram

"Bisa diam ga? Aku lagi fokus menamatkan gamenya,un!"geram Deidara agak jengkel dengan Tobi

"Tapi senpai.."kata Tobi

"Bisa ga diem satu detik aja Tobi,un!"seru Deidara langsung menjitak Tobi

"Sabar Deidara chan sabar"ucap Itachi merendahkan emosi Deidara

Di Kamar Madara

"Rese nih game! Dari tadi skornya kagak naik-naik!" Seru Madara

"Sabar aja kali lama-kelamaan naik"jawab Konan

"Huaahh! Gue kagak tahan lagi! Henshin!"seru Madara berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Garren dan entah darimana dia bisa dapat entu belt lalu menghancurkan Tab Lenovonya

"Bukannya kite ga lagi syuting jadi Kamen Rider ye?"tanya Nagato dengan emoticon Herp meme

"O iye-ye ini kan anime Naruto bukan Kamen Rider Blade "kata Madara nyengir

"Mangkanya kong jangan mabok mulu!"ucap Konan geleng-geleng dan langsung bergubrak

Di Rumah Naruto

"Daripada Ipad ane rusak mending ane latihan bareng Kakashi Sensei hitung-hitung buat nagih utang Ramen kemarin"ucap Naruto menaruh Hp dengan lembutnya

Kembali ke Sakura, ia sudah membantu ibunya namun tiba-tiba Tsunade menyuruhnya ke Rumah Sakit untuk membantunya dalam menyembuhkan pasien yang cukup banyak bahkan sangat banyak hari ini.

"Eh gile dah, Pasien yang berobat hari ini banyak amat"ucap Sakura geleng-geleng melihat pasien yang berdatang cukup banyak pada Hari ini

"Sakura!"tegur Hinata

"A' Hinata, kamu sedang apa disini?"tanya Sakura

"Be-begini kakak sepupuku Neji dan Patnertku terkena serangan jantung akibat Flappy Bird"ucap Hinata

"Kok bisa sampai segitunya sih? Aku jadi tambah penasaran sama game itu"batin Sakura berfikir keras

"Kok bisa begitu Hin?"tanya Sakura penasaran

"Kata Hokage sama, game itu bisa menaikan tensi darah seseorang saking susahnya oleh karena itu beberapa diantaranya bisa seperti itu"jawab Hinata

"O begitu, yaudah bilang saja ke Kiba dan Neji cepat sembuh ya"kata Sakura berlari ke arah ruang medis Hokage

"Arigatou Sakura san"jawab Hinata

Sakura telah sampai di Ruang Medis tempat Hokage berparas 20tahunan itu menunggunya. Wanita berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sakura, tolong bantu aku dalam menyembuhkan para Pasien ini"ucap Tsunade

"Ha'i Sensei"jawab Sakura segera membantu Tsunade

"Sakit apa bu?"tanya Tsunade

"Enak aja eike dipanggil ibu-ibu,gini-gini kan aku masih muda bin bohay beuh"ucap Wanita eh bukan Laki-laki berkulit putih seperti cat dan berambut panjang itu rupanya adalah teman setimnya

"Orochimaru!"seru Sakura terkejut

"Tumben kesini? Klinik lagi sepi orderan yak?"tanya Tsunade

"Ga kok rame-rame aja, cuma mau tes tensi darah doang kemarin semenjak main game Flappy kata Kabuto aku harus berobat dan obatnya cuma ada di Konoha"jawab Orochimaru

"O.. Sakura tolong ambilkan obat penurun tensi darah juga obat sakit kepala!"perintah Tsunade

"Ha'i sensei!"jawab Sakura segera melaksanakan perintah Tsunade

Waktu terus bergulir sampai menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Pasien yang berobat sudah tidak ada lagi, Sakura akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya lalu berlari ke kamarnya untuk mencoba game Flappy Bird.

"Aku akan mencobanya masa yang lain pada udah coba game ini sedangkan aku belum,"kata Sakura mengklik start pada permainan tersebut

"Pertama aku harus fokus dan harus sabar"ucap Sakura

Sakura mencoba dan terus mencoba sampai ia menembus skor walaupun itu hanya menembus 1 atau 2 angka dari skor sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan kedua temannya ia tidak mudah menyerah dan tidak mudah marah, akhirnya dia puas bisa mengetahui game terkenal ini walaupun skornya tidak terlalu besar.

Keesokan Paginya, Flappy Bird masih menjadi buah bibir para Shinobi di Restoran Sushuya. Sakura dan kawan-kawan memperbincangkan game itu lagi.

"Eh eh kalian gimana rasanya pas main Flappy Bird?"tanya Naruto

"Yang ada tensi darah naik serangan jantung pun jadi"ucap Neji dan Kiba

"Biasa aja sih,tapi beda lagi dengan Sasuke dia malah merusak Ipad kedua kesayangannya itu"ucap Shikamaru

"Mau bagaimana lagi abis entu game kagak bisa diajak kompromi"jawab Sasuke

"Syukurlah, aku lumayan bisa dalam memainkannya"jawab Sakura tersenyum

"Game Flappy Bird itu adalah game menguji kesabaran dan ketelitian jadi kesimpulannya kita harus lebih teliti dan tenang,"kata Shino

"Yok-Yok katanya Kakashi sensei mau traktir nih!"seru Naruto

"Iye dah, demi bayar hutang"ucap Kakashi tersenyum seperti biasanya

9 Biju mengadakan pertemuan untuk mengetes kesabaran mereka. Ke 9 biju itu dengan fokusnya memainkan game Flappy Bird.

"Akhirnya selesai juga"ucap Sanbi Isobu tergeletak lemas

"Yaelah lu kayak abis ngeden aja,"kata Gobi Kokuo geleng-geleng

"Bentar ngomong-ngomong soal ngeden, udah berapa hari ya ane kagak ngeden?"tanya Kyuubi Kurama dengan wajah herp meme

"Kok jadi ngomongin ngeden sih?"tanya Nibi Matatabi sweadroped

"Eh gile dah Kurama malah ngomongin ngeden disaat main game Flappy Bird gini,"kata Hachibi facepalm

"Ya ampun!"seru Nanabi Chomei ala ibu-ibu tukang gosip

"Ngomongin soal ngeden ane jadi mau ngeden nih"ucap Rokubi Saiken ga tahan ngeden

"Iye ane juga nih,"jawab Kyuubi Kurama malah ikutan ga tahan ngeden

"Eh ngedennya jangan disini dongs"ucap Ichibi Shukaku memperingatkan

"Iya jangan disini"ucap Yonbi Songoku udah siap menutup hidungnya

Kyuubi Kurama dan Rokubi Saiken akhirnya pada mengeluarkan sebuah gas alam yang membuat ke 7 Biju Dama lainnya pingsan. Jika diketahui Rikudou sennin tentang perlakuan mereka sungguh terlalunya mereka berdua.

Latar berganti menjadi sebuah Kota besar di Negara Vietnam. Terlihatlah seorang pembuat game Flappy Bird sedang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Bosen banget nih hari ini, sekali-kali ane coba game buatan sendiri kata orang-orang sih susah. Sekarang ane coba main kalau seandainnya orang-orang ga bisa itu artinya payah"ucap Dong Nguyen memulai klik start untuk memulai game Flappy Bird

Baru beberapa detik kemudian

"Eh gile dah! Ternyata ini game emang beneran susah"ucap Dong Nguyen nyengir

Beberapa menit kemudian Dong Nguyen pun marah-marah hingga pada akhirnya ia menghacurkan laptopnya lalu ia berniat menutup game "Flappy Bird"

Di website

"Dong nguyen pembuat game "Flappy Bird" akan menutup game Flappy"

Di Metro Xinwen Konoha

"Telah terjadi wabah kenaikan tensi darah dikarenakan sebuah game ternama, peristiwa badai petir dan peristiwa keluarnya gas alam itu pun sama dikarenakan oleh game tersebut. Dong Nguyen pencipta game ternama tersebut menutup saham gamenya di beberapa website"ucap Anko Mitarashi membawakan berita

TBC

Omoi : "Mabok tuh si Madara" (Geleng-geleng)

Killer Bee : "Biarkan saja, namanya juga orang keren"(Sambil ngerap)

Kabuto : "Eh gile dah Kurama sama Saiken malah mau ngeden" (Geleng-geleng)

Naruto : "Maklum ane lupa ngasih dia makan" (Nyengir)

Guren : "Tensi darah naik, Hp pun melayang" (Promosi)

Hidan : "Ya Jashin sama, mudahkanlah hamba dalam menyelesaikan game ini, amiin" (Masih ritual)

Yugao : "Ada juga yang begitu -_-" (Sweadroped)

Guy dan Lee : "Mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dan kesalahan kata maupun nama,like and review yak"

Catatan Author : Soal Dong Nguyen tadi bonus berupa tambahan yang berasal dari alias meme Comic dan berita tentang "penutupan game Flappy Bird" XD. Asli nih game bikin orang gregetan dan berdasarkan hasil pengamatan saya beberapa pemain Flappy Bird kurang sabar dan gamenya lumayan susah sih,ahaha.. Yang penting Just For Fun! XD


End file.
